Life Goes On
by DarkShine07
Summary: Do you remember the end of the movie when all the mustangs are set free along with Hidalgo? Well this is what happens after he is set free. Hidalgo meets a grumpy mare, but he doesn't want to leave her when she's hurt. Please Read and Review! Complete
1. The New Beginning

Hidalgo looked back over his shoulder one last time at Frank. How he would miss his owner, but how he thanked him for setting him free! Hidalgo reared up and neighed. A black colt galloping close by neighed, "Watch it!" Hidalgo landed and followed the horses in the stampede. Most of the horses around him had families and herds; where was Hidalgo supposed to go?

He galloped over a few hills as the horses swiftly parted into groups and disappeared. Hidalgo was all alone on top of the hill. He glanced around; though only a minute ago the land was dotted with horses, they were all gone.

He sniffed the air. To his right there was a strong scent of a mare. He looked in that direction and sure enough there was a mare.

She was darkish grey with blue eyes, and she was stumbling. No wonder she had been left behind. Hidalgo trotted down the hill and stopped in front of her. The mare laid back her ears and backed a few steps. "Leave me alone! I don't need a bachelor for help!" Just as she said help she tripped over a rock and stumbled forward. The mare's leg, the one she had been stumbling with earlier, slid forward and she neighed in pain. Hidalgo tried to help her up but as he nudged her up she bared her teeth. "I said I don't need your help!" Hidalgo backed a step feeling a little raged. " Well to be more correct, you don't want my help. But you do indeed need it. That's for sure." The mare snorted. "Smarty-pants." Hidalgo ignored the comment.

He followed the grey mare as she stumbled on forward. "Do you have a home?" The mare looked back and glared. "No, and I don't want yours!" Hidalgo once again ignored her bitterness. "I'm not offering it. For one, I don't have a home, and second, if I did have one, I would simply try to help you home. But since you don't have a home and I don't either, we're in pretty bad shape."

"There is no 'we'." The mare retorted. Hidalgo once again continued to follow her.

Not far ahead the mare stumbled badly and fell down to her side. Hidalgo at once kneeled down and licked her leg. It was bleeding badly. Just as she was about to neigh a protest Hidalgo asked, "What happened to you?" The mare looked into his eyes with hurt. "Why should I tell you?" Hidalgo thought for a moment. "Because I want to help." The mare snorted again. "You can't help!" Hidalgo stood up. "How much you want to bet?" The mare looked confused. "Fine, you really want to know?" Hidalgo nodded his head anxiously. The mare sighed and looked down as she began her story.

"Well, my herd was rounded up by those two legs. I was really scared, I mean who wouldn't be? Anyways, when we were captured the two legs separated me from my family and put me in a pen with this big white stallion who was really mean. He tried to…mate with me. When I refused and kicked and protested, the two legs got really angry. They pulled me out of the pen and started beating me with these long ropes. They burned when they hit my back. Then a male two leg approached me angrily. He…took a dagger and…" The mare couldn't go on. Hidalgo whickered encouragingly. The mare found the courage to continue, "He cut my leg. Then they tied me to a pole. All the two legs got out daggers and started cutting me with them. It hurt so badly! I kicked and neighed and tried to bite their arms. But it didn't help. After they cut me numerously they untied me and I fell to the ground. The next day, when I still hadn't gotten up, one two leg dragged me into that pen with all the other mustangs. Then I one two leg come and opened the gates. I did my best to run out. Now I am here."

The mare looked up as a few tear drops fell down her face. Hidalgo felt so bad for her. He had never met humans so mean. Except the time when he was in the boat and the hands started trying to hurt him with a pitch fork.

He lied down beside the mare. Since she couldn't find the strength to get up, he decided they would have to stay where they were for the night. The mare rested her head in the grass and peacefully munched. "Why do you want to help me anyways?" Hidalgo looked at her sad face. "Because you could use some help. By the way, I'm Hidalgo." The mare nodded her head. "I'm Shadow Storm." Hidalgo liked the name. He began to munch on some grass himself. He looked at the sun as it set. Storm asked him where he had come from and he told her about the Ocean of Fire and his life as an endurance horse. Storm seemed very impressed. When the sky was dark and the all was quiet Hidalgo finally let himself drift to sleep.

**A/N: Okay this is my first Hidalgo FanFic, but I really hope you like it! Please Review! **


	2. Guilt Built

**A/N: Thanx for the reviews! Now, here is your reward, enjoy! **

Hidalgo woke bright an early the next morning, but Storm was laying asleep peacefully. Hidalgo chuckled to himself; she needed more help than she could admit. To busy himself while Storm lay sleeping, Hidalgo decided to go and take a drink of water. Storm would be okay for a minute and besides, he could see her from the near-by pool. He strolled energetically to the pool and sunk his muzzle into the cool water. The sunlight shone down, making the water shimmer and sparkle. Hidalgo savored the sight for a moment before returning the now wakening Storm.

"Oh, so you just had to leave me, didn't you?" she said, back in her grumpy side. Hidalgo gave an apologetic neigh and changed the subject. "Well, the water is nice and cool, you should take a sip." Storm shook her mane. "I don't need you to tell me how to take care of myself." With that she tried very hard to walk, with out limping, towards the pool. Hidalgo sighed and followed her.

After a few minutes Storm was refreshed and the two travelers continued to, slowly, move on. Hidalgo took the rear while Storm led the way proudly. Hidalgo rolled his eyes teasingly at her confidence. She had so much spunk, and spirit, he just hoped it wouldn't betray her.

They moved through a field with very tall grass. The flies were almost unbearable. Hidalgo realized his rumbling stomach. He would have to get used to not being on a fixed feeding schedule now. Storm on the other hand gave him a weird look when she heard his stomach. Hidalgo turned to look at one of the surrounding mountain peaks in embarrassment. Storm sighed and shook her head and continued onwards.

Later they found and entered a forest. It was dark in places, but lighter where the treetops faded and let sunlight shine into the world of darkness. In one of the shady spots Hidalgo decided that Storm should lay down and rest for a while.

"No, I can keep going!" she protested. Hidalgo shook his head. "I know you can, but you don't need to. Your leg is still swollen-" Storm was annoyed and cut him off. "So what? I can go, I can be tough." Hidalgo knew he would have to be firm this time. "No. Stay and rest." Storm gave an irritated snort. "Stay while you do what?" Hidalgo glanced around at the darkness. "While I make sure it's safe." Storm snorted again but let herself fall slowly to the ground. Hidalgo took a victorious breath, as he had been holding it for the past minute or two, and turned. He galloped out of sight.

Storm grumbled irritably.

Then she heard rustling in the bushes behind her. She bolted up and turned around. A shiny black hoof stepped out, then another. Before she could move away, a jet black stallion stood in front of her.

"What's an injured ole mare like you doing in these parts?" He said threateningly. Storm let her grumpy tone get the best of her. "You better watch it bucko, I'm warning you…" She realized her mistake. He could easily take her on.

"Or you'll do what, huh? Bite me to death?" He laughed shrilly. "I don't think so." The stallion stepped towards her. Storm laid back her ears and tossed her head. "Go away!" Her neigh only pleased the eager stallion. "But that would take the fun out of this, wouldn't it?" An evil grin appeared on his face. The curls of his muzzle made Storm shudder. She thought about taking a step back, but stopped herself. That would only let the stallion know she was scared and threatened by him.

Just as the stallion was taking another step towards the mare, who seemed frozen in place, Hidalgo jumped through the underbrush. Before the stallion could comment Hidalgo pounded his fore-hooves into his side. The stallion cringed below him and fell to his knees in shock. Storm saw her chance and effortly moved out of the way before she was injured or worse. Hidalgo slammed his hooves again into the stallion's side. The blood that poured out from the gashes was thick and red. The stallion raised his black head defeated. But his mercy plea made Hidalgo madder. He slammed into him again and let out a shrill neigh. The stallion's head drooped down as he heaved and panted. His sides were bloody as they began to rise and fall slower and slower. Hidalgo could see his anger was overcoming the pathetic scrap below him. He glanced at Storm who nodded wearily. Hidalgo slammed his hooves once more into the stallion. The now even bloodier sides rose and fell, but then they did not rise again. The stallion's head fell to the ground with a treacherous thump. The sound echoed in Hidalgo's mind. He had just killed a horse.

He turned gravely back to Storm who seemed untouched by the scene. Hidalgo knew she'd been through a lot, but he just couldn't help but feel guilty. The two moved on through the forest before stopping again. Hidalgo felt like getting as far away from the stallion's body as possible. The sight of his bloody sides and his desperate face replayed again and again in his head. As he and Storm lay down Storm could sense his quietness.

"He got what was coming to him." She said rather coldly. Hidalgo assumed she was right. He pushed the thoughts away as best he could and rested his head on the sweet grass. Beside him he could hear Storm's peaceful breathing as she fell asleep. Why couldn't he just forget about the stallion like she could? He was getting very irritated with his mind. He sighed and snorted but nothing seemed to help. Finally he thought he figured out what might help.

Hidalgo got up and raced back towards the body. As he neared it a cold feeling took over his heart. He was cold even though he was sweating heavily by the time he reached the body. It was lying in the grass, like he had left it. The blood had long since dried and flies buzzed around it. Hidalgo ignored them and began pawing at the ground beside the bloody mass. He pawed and pawed for hours until the ground he had moved back was a hole. It was very deep and Hidalgo leapt out of the hole and admired his work. Cautiously he nudged the bloody body until it rolled into the dark interior of the hole. Hidalgo let out a sigh and began pushing all the dirt back over it. Once he had placed all the dirt back, he began his longer journey home.

By the time he got back he was so tired, but the sun was just starting to rise. He got a drink of water and walked towards the sleeping Storm. She hadn't moved much since he had left. Hidalgo looked at himself. He was covered in sweat, and dirt stuck to his skin where his sticky sweat coated him. He looked absolutely disgusting, so he plunged into the pool near-by until he was clean again. Then he wearily lay down beside Storm. Too bad for him, she was just waking up.


	3. Two Leg Kindness

**A/N: SRY for the huge wait! I have been busy with other stories as well…anyways, thanx for all the reviews and here is the next chappie. XD**

As Storm blinked Hidalgo made it appear as if he was just waking himself. Storm looked at him with a suspicion as if she knew he had gone back the rogue stallion's corpse. Hidalgo yawned with aching weariness threatening to overwhelm his system any second. "You look like you didn't get a wink of sleep last night." Storm commented as she limped up onto her hooves. Hidalgo sighed and heaved himself upwards as well. "I'm fine…just a nightmare." Storm nodded, clearly wanting the whole story. But Hidalgo ignored her look of expectancy and started onward slowly. He began wondering where their journey would take them, though not for the first time. Would they stumble around until they were picked off by bachelors? Or would Storm die of infection and he weakness? All the bad possibilities floated through his mind and the more he thought about it the more he realized what a slim chance they actually had. Then a feeling of dread overtook him. Storm neighed encouragingly, as she wanted to continue on.

"Coming." Hidalgo mumbled. Storm led the way as they traveled onward. The thick, dark forest of shades had flattened out into a plain of sorts, though with more vegetation. Storm seemed to be enjoying herself as they strolled on. Hidalgo hadn't seen her look as happy for as long as he had traveled with her. Just as he was beginning to see a sliver a hope Storm tripped over a rock that had seemed to have placed itself right before her. She shrieked in pain as her forelegs collapsed onto the grassy earth beneath them. Hidalgo swerved to his left and looked at her the foreleg which had been so badly injured. It looked worse now that she had stumbled. "Just go on without me. I don't want to be a burden." Storm choked the words out; it was obvious her leg was causing much pain for the poor mare. "No…I'll take care of you still." Hidalgo nickered, hoping to see her confidence return and that she would try to get up. Storm shook her head. "Why are you even bothering to waste your time on an old retch like me?" The mare seemed barely a shimmer of what her old self was like when Hidalgo first met her. As he pondered for the right words her expression became more and more hopeless. Then the words sprang to mind. "I bother to help you because; you don't have to throw your whole life away, just because you're banged up a little. There is still hope for you." Hidalgo remembered Frank using the phrase once before when Hidalgo himself had been injured. He hoped it would do the same for Storm as it had for him. Storm's eyes glowed with thankfulness and she staggered to her hooves, bearing the pain in ease now.

Hidalgo licked her leg until it ceased to spew out blood, then he nudged the mare's neck encouragingly. With that he turned and continued to stalk in the direction they were headed. He could hear Storm placing her hooves delicately behind his own and the feeling of dread floated away.

Day turned into night as stars peeped through the orangey-purple sky. The moon's light shone on stray stems of grass, giving a magical sense of feeling to all living creatures. Crickets chirped, fireflies danced through the darkening background. The sound of hooves interrupted the serene setting. As Storm and Hidalgo entered the environment all the sites sparkled in their eyes. Storm sighed peacefully and let herself collapse onto the moistening grass. Hidalgo laid himself beside her and watched the stars as they turned from dull little specks to bright, gleaming lights. He wished he and Storm could live here, but something about it just wasn't normal. He couldn't figure it out, so in frustration he quietly laid his head down into the sweet grass to sleep.

The next morning the two horses opened their eyes and starred in horror. Hidalgo knew why this place didn't feel right the night before now. They were surrounded by two legs with ropes. The sky was light blue with grey clouds of smoke in the air. Anything peaceful was just a mood-setter. It wasn't really as serene as the two legs made it. Storm panicked and neighed in recognition. "No, it's them!" she exclaimed. Hidalgo was about to ask her what she meant when a rotund two leg stepped in front of him. It mumbled something that didn't sound too nice then pulled out its long rope. Hidalgo neighed and stamped both his forelegs in defiance. He knew he could easily escape, but what about Storm? The huge two leg caught him off guard and flung the rope at his painted head. Hidalgo leaped backwards the rope missed his muzzle by an inch. But just when he thought he had showed the two leg who was boss, another rope was thrown and it caught his back hoof. He turned to see a skinnier two leg laughing. Storm hadn't even been able to get up on the other hand. So many ropes were thrown at once at her as the two legs easily overtook the surprised horses.

In the midst of the two legs one stepped forward. She looked kind and she did not hold a rope in her hands. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked as the two legs all looked at her. None spoke up. She pulled out a dagger from her pocket. Hidalgo prayed that she wouldn't stab Storm or him as Storm had described that humans had done before. As the two leg got closer and closer Hidalgo could see Storm shivering in panic and dread. He lashed out as the two leg stood before him. She bent over and picked up the rope that was tightly holding Hidalgo's back hoof. She spoke softly and slowly, in the soothing tone Hidalgo remembered that few humans ever used with horses. She cut the rope and Hidalgo's hoof was free. He took off immediately, and then turned to look at Storm. The two leg was moving over the to trembling mare. Hidalgo was waiting for her to cut her loose, but instead the two leg said a few words and another two leg hurried off. Three other two legs moved back and Hidalgo realized they had been in a round pen. The three two legs moved out and stood on the outside of the pen. The female two leg stayed, kneeled over and gently rubbing Storm's injured foreleg. The one two leg that had disappeared returned holding various herbs in his hands. He entered the pen and handed them all to the female two leg. She offered two of the herbs to Storm for her to eat. Storm sniffed them and cautiously licked them up. As for the other herbs that the two leg held she placed on the wound and the other two leg handed her a piece of cloth which she tied around Storm's leg, wrapping the herbs around it and letting them soak into the wound. Only after she had secured the cloth did she cut Storm loose. The mare staggered to her hooves and glanced around. All the two legs made no move and she slowly strolled towards the opening in the pen. Hidalgo neighed, encouraging her to hurry. She tossed her mane and trotted out of the pen and up the slope to Hidalgo. He touched noses with her, then watched the two legs disappear as they all walked away. Hidalgo glanced again at Storm. "I never knew they could be nice." Storm whickered as she caught his gaze. The two just starred at eachother for a long time. Then Hidalgo uncomfortably glanced away, averting her gaze any longer. :W…We should get going" he said rather dully. Storm tossed her mane and nodded. Then Hidalgo started forward with Storm trailing behind. A warm feeling entered Hidalgo's heart. One he had never felt before, and he liked it. He just wasn't sure what it meant.


	4. The Desert

**A/N: Finally! Another chappie for my lucky reviewers! I finally have time for this story. ;)**

"Where are we?" Storm whinnied. Hidalgo looked at the vast, empty space before them. It was desolate and looked unforgiving. "I'm not sure…" He cautiously kept on moving forward, all his instincts alert and ready for anything to happen. Storm followed him, every bit as keen with her senses. She wasn't sure why, but she felt a lot safer with Hidalgo now than she had been the day before. He seemed more… "I know where we are." Hidalgo's grim whicker aroused Storm from her reverie.

Hidalgo wasn't sure why he couldn't remember before, but suddenly memories of the past rushed through his mind, and he realized where he was. "We're in a desert…" Storm sighed at the conformation. "That means there's no water near by…" Hidalgo nodded agreement. "I'm not sure if we should turn back or edge around the desert."

"Maybe we'll luck out and find an oasis." Storm suggested. Hidalgo shook his mane. "I don't scent any water very close though…but if we go around the desert there's a chance that there might be a pool." Storm's eyes darted to her right where a small mammal was dashing into the distance. An idea sparked, "Follow that animal! It'll lead us to water!" Hidalgo neighed agreement, "Good thinking!" then both horses took off after the small rabbit, who thought he was being chased and wasn't sure what was going on.

Storm's idea was correct. Eventually the rabbit led them around the desert and a large watering pool greeted them. Hidalgo sunk his muzzle deep into the coolness. Beside him Storm effortly lowered her neck and drank the refreshing gift. After a long drink Hidalgo finally raised his head and moved a few paces away. His stallion instincts told him to watch for a predator that could attack in Storm's vulnerable drinking position. Along the horizon he could see trees. It was the first vegetation he had since leaving the forest where the black stallion had met his doom.

He turned back around to see Storm raising her head in satisfaction, water drops dripping from her muzzle. He nickered to her. Storm shook her coat and then she waded out into the pool of water and lay down. Hidalgo watched amused. He was tempted to join her, but he had to watch for enemies. Finally he decided they were safe enough and trotted over into the water and pawed playfully at it. He lowered his heated body into the coolness and rolled. When he stepped out of the water he felt perfectly rejuvenated. Storm got up, shook the water for coat, and walked out of the pool as well.

"I think we should head for those trees." Hidalgo neighed. Storm looked over towards the trees and nodded, "Alright." Instead of taking the lead like she usually did, Storm stood and waited for Hidalgo to start. He was slightly surprised but did not hesitate to lead the way. Storm's attitude towards him had definitely changed since their first encounter. Hidalgo liked it.

By the time they made it to the trees, which happened to be a forest, the sun was sinking below the horizon and darkness was streaking across the sky. The shade of the forest was cool and inviting, providing shelter from the dangers of night. Hidalgo cautiously creeped into the forest, looking around for anything suspicious. He hadn't caught another horse's scent, so it seemed safe enough. Storm followed him, quite relaxed, and Hidalgo decided to deem the forest safe.

"This looks nice enough." Storm nodded and lay down on the grass covered forest ground. Hidalgo watched her, and then lowered his head so that he could assume his sleeping position. He didn't dream that night, but it was a peaceful sleep, the one he slept. When sunlight made his eyes flicker open Storm was gone. "Storm?" He gave a horse yawn and tossed his mane lazily. He walked through the part of the forest they had recently come through and back out into the openness. Storm was drinking from the watering pool.

Hidalgo sighed, relieved that nothing bad had happened. He started forward and then a strange scent entered his sensitive nostrils. He'd never smelt this scent before. But it seemed like he should know what it was naturally. He shifted through his instincts, trying to classify this scent as hard as he could. Storm looked over at, simply acknowledging that she noticed he was awake. Then it hit him. He suddenly knew what the scent was. It was coming from Storm; she was in heat.


	5. The Mares

**A/N: Didn't think I'd update so soon? XD**

-/-/-/-Hidalgo-/-/-/-

The stallion walked calmly over to the water pool and drank after dipping his muzzle in alertly. Storm eyed him as if expecting him to suddenly turn on her for no reason; but Hidalgo ignored that look. Instead he lifted his head after a well deserved drink and flared his nostrils. Another new scent was coming from the distance, and it was approaching quickly. The sound of pounding hoofbeats made the two horses flick their ears uneasily. Perhaps the other horses were just coming for a drink; Hidalgo was sure he couldn't catch a herd's scent when he and Storm found the pool.

Now Hidalgo could make out horses on the horizon. They were galloping full speed straight towards the water pool; but Hidalgo and Storm just stood still, ears pricked and eyes locked on the newcomers.

There were only five horses Hidalgo soon discovered, and they were all mares. He couldn't scent a stallion anywhere close; so what were a bunch of mares doing on the outskirts of a desert? Mares always had a stallion to protect them, no matter what. Hidalgo felt more confident knowing it was just a group of mares without a stallion. He neighed a greeting and pawed the ground beside the pool. One of the mares returned the greeting with a loud whinny that sounded welcoming. Storm uncomfortably stepped back as the five new mares finally made it to the water pool.

The mare who had replied to Hidalgo's greeting stepped forward. Hidalgo decided she was their lead mare most likely and nickered. The mare smiled, "What brings you to the Drinking Place?" Hidalgo thought the reason seemed pretty obvious. "My friend and I just traveled around the desert yesterday. We spent the night in the forest and now we're thirsty." The mare nodded and looked longingly at the water. Hidalgo wanted to ask one more question before allowing them to drink though.

"What are you mares doing without a stallion?" The mare lowered her gaze. "Our stallion was killed a few days ago. We had been traveling far so that we could drink. When he died I had to keep on leading the mares. Now we're here." Hidalgo glanced at Storm who faintly nodded and he stepped aside. The mares thankfully stepped closer to the pool and sipped the cool water. Hidalgo and Storm walked a few paces away to talk.

"Are you going to invite them to stay?" Storm asked quietly. Hidalgo replied, "Yes. It's dangerous for them to be out on their own without a stallion." Storm grumbled, "Never stopped me." Hidalgo rolled his eyes, "You had me, for however short the amount of time that was." Storm retorted quickly, "I didn't _want _you to join me." Hidalgo stepped closer and looked her straight in the eyes. "But you _let _me anyways." Storm starred back, trying to think of another retort, yet at the same time transfixed in Hidalgo's gaze.

"Um…" Hidalgo turned to see the lead mare walking towards him. "Yes?" The lead mare smiled wearily from her travel. "I was wondering if you might like to lead our herd…we have no where else to go and nothing to do with our lives." Hidalgo let a smile play at his muzzle, "I was about to ask you if you wanted to stay here. So sure, I'll lead your herd." The mare's smile grew wider in gratitude, "Thank you…uh, what's your name?" Hidalgo told her. The mare nodded, "I'm Shadow." Hidalgo thought it suited her dark colored coat. Shadow continued, "And the other mares are Petal, Sand, Willow, and Berry." Hidalgo noticed that Berry was a far amount younger than the other four mares. She was a red roan with a white blaze that made her eyes seem to glow happily despite the hardship her family had just gone through.

-/-/-/-Storm-/-/-/-

Each of the mares thanked Hidalgo for the hospitality and settled down inside the forest to graze. Hidalgo stayed out by the pool while they rested. Storm followed the mares somewhat miserably. She edged away from them and meagerly munched on bits of grass and underbrush. She felt her jealousy levels rising as the mares became more comfortable and started talking about the Drinking Place and the forest. Now she would have no chance to deepen her relationship with Hidalgo. He would become more interested in the more cooperative mares that had just arrived. He would probably make Shadow the lead mare because she already was the mares' lead mare and since Storm was injured. She sighed. Her injury was causing her more trouble than she ever knew it could.

After the sun had reached its highest point and started to lower again Storm decided to leave the forest and go to get a drink. Willow passed her on her way and gave her a smile. Storm ignored the gesture and kept on limping. Beside the pool she easily took a long drink and felt herself cool off.

"Are you alright?" Storm sighed, again, when she heard Hidalgo's voice, somewhat concerned. "Never better." She replied. Hidalgo eyed her suspiciously. "I'm serious you know." Storm nodded. Hidalgo stepped closer, since he was a full three horse lengths away from her, and looked at her worriedly. "Something's bothering you." Storm rolled her eyes, "Possibly." Hidalgo sighed. "Come one Storm, you can tell me anything." Storm met his gaze for the first time since they had begun talking, yet no words came out of her mouth. Hidalgo thought for a minute. "If it's about those mares…" Storm quietly said, "Sort of…" Hidalgo smiled. "C'mon, they're just a bunch of mares. No one is going to…" he made sure she was actually listening before continuing, "…to come between us."

Storm was silently amazed at how smart Hidalgo was. He really understood what was on her mind. They had gotten closer than she realized during their journey. It was nice to know someone finally understood her, someone who she didn't mind being around at that. "Are you sure?" Hidalgo nodded. "Now come here!" She laughed as Hidalgo hugged her neck (horse style, XD).

**-/-/-/-A Few Years Later-/-/-/-**

Things were going smoothly with Hidalgo's new herd. Willow and Petal each had yearlings with them while Sand had a small foal and Berry was expecting along with Storm. Willow's yearling, Flame, was a colt who was already showing signs of dominance, and Petal's yearling was a filly, Breeze, who was shyer than her half brother, but very curious about her surroundings. Flame and Breeze usually hung out together by the Drinking Place and munched on small grasses while the mares were content with the shade of the forest. Sand's foal, Drift, who was a colt, stayed near his mother since he was only a few days old.

On this particular day Berry was returning from foaling and a small filly was at her side. Hidalgo appeared from out of the desert, where he usually patrolled for intruders or predators. He greeted Berry's filly excitedly and after an inspection he found that she wasn't sick or injured. Berry rejoined the mares with the filly and Hidalgo decided to check on Storm; she was due to foal any day now.

He walked over to Shadow who was busy making sure the mares were content. "Where's Storm?" He nickered. Shadow turned around and smiled. "She left last night." Hidalgo grinned, "So is she back yet?" Shadow shook her head. For an instance worry overtook Hidalgo, until he remembered how strong and outgoing Storm was and decided she was probably alright. Unless something happened to the foal…

Hidalgo wandered back to the water pool and decided to go and search for Storm; just to be on the safe side. He galloped out across the desert and stayed alert for her scent. Eventually he locked onto it and followed it. It led to the right of where the forest and the pool were, straight into the desert. Hidalgo recognized where he was from his many patrols, but he wondered how Storm knew where she was going. Then he remembered that there was an oasis not far off, and that was most likely where she had gone. He took off at an even faster pace than he'd used in the Ocean of Fire towards the oasis.

His hooves finally took him where he wanted to go and he realized that Storm's scent was stronger than ever. The oasis was rather empty. It was usually crawling with critters dying of thirst from being in the heat too long. Hidalgo took a sip of water just because it was available and followed Storm's scent. It stopped abruptly at the other side of the water. Hidalgo stopped, stumped. He turned around and looked for Storm but saw nothing.

"Well look who showed up for the party." Hidalgo jumped around and was relieved when it was only Storm. Better than that, it was Storm and her newborn. Hidalgo smiled excitedly. "I was just making sure you were okay." Storm sighed, thought not annoyed. "Always worrying." Hidalgo quickly pointed out, "Well you left last night and it's the middle of the day. I'd think you'd be home by now." Storm grinned. "Yeah…I got kinda sidetracked…this oasis is so nice and secluded." The foal whinnied in a high pitch squeal and pranced forward only to stop suddenly upon seeing Hidalgo and look on in wonder.

Hidalgo stepped closer and gave the foal a once-over. "She's a perfectly healthy filly." Storm rolled her eyes. "I would have never guessed." Hidalgo shrugged and Storm trotted on past him with the filly close behind. "Well, are you coming or not?" She neighed. Hidalgo laughed and galloped past her and the foal.

When the three made it back to herd Storm told Hidalgo what she had named the foal: Wave. Storm and Wave rejoined the mares after getting some water after their run, and Hidalgo took off into the desert, to run and be free just like Frank T. Hopkins had wanted when he set Hidalgo loose.

At that moment Hidalgo most likely could have never felt better. He had a family, a home, and most importantly, he was free. Free to live out his life however he pleased; and so far things had been going just about perfect.


End file.
